Believe In Me
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Inuyasha's POV, reflecting on the Inu-Kik-Kag trangle. Could be either Inu-kik or Inu-kag. [I actually wrote this one ]


Believe it or not, this poem I actually wrote myself. It's part free-verse, since I can hardly rhyme at all, but I did the best I could. Three pages long without double-spacing. I think that's good enough.  
  
This is in Inuyasha's POV, obviously, although I think you tweak it to be either Inu/Kik, but it mostly leans to Inu/Kag. *Shrugs* what can I say. I'm a sucker for Inu/Kag stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Get off my god damn case.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Believe in Me  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm waiting for you to look  
  
And believe in that I can see  
  
That I want you  
  
That you may want me  
  
That we may have always been meant to be  
  
-  
  
I'm standing here next to the well  
  
That holds nothing but the link between you and me  
  
I'm hoping that one day that you will see  
  
See the real me, See that  
  
That I'm waiting for you to believe  
  
-  
  
The nights I shy away from your touch  
  
The dark nights that I always turn away  
  
The night I'm waiting for the next new day  
  
The night I tell you to go away. . .  
  
-  
  
The harsh words I say are an act  
  
I can say it hurts me too  
  
Just to say those things to you. . .  
  
-  
  
I'm waiting for you to look  
  
And believe in that I can see  
  
That I want you  
  
And you may want me  
  
That we may have always been meant to be  
  
-  
  
There is no sense in running  
  
I wish you could see through my eyes  
  
Like windows to the dark soul  
  
See the real me  
  
That I've hidden for so long  
  
-  
  
Your eyes are so blue  
  
I can't look away  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
I'll prove that you are  
  
That you may be the someone just for me  
  
-  
  
I've always been right behind you  
  
Now I'll always be right besides you  
  
So many nights I can't go to sleep  
  
Never let the dreams to steep  
  
-  
  
I never thought that you'd be the one for me  
  
I thought that she would be the girl who could see  
  
That she would be the one who could look deep  
  
And see, deep inside, the real me  
  
-  
  
What I saw  
  
I was deceived  
  
Thinking that she was the one for me  
  
Someone waits for me to love again  
  
And through all the pain  
  
I believe that that someone is really you  
  
-  
  
I'm waiting for you to look  
  
And believe in that I can see  
  
That I want you  
  
That you may want me  
  
That we may have always been meant to be  
  
-  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
I'll be by your side  
  
I'll be standing there  
  
Watching over you  
  
-  
  
Can't you just believe  
  
Believe in me  
  
I don't care if I'm not here  
  
As long as I'm at your side  
  
-  
  
Fearing you  
  
Loving you  
  
I won't let her hold me down  
  
From protecting you  
  
-  
  
So long ago I loved another  
  
Until the fated day came by  
  
The day she and I would "die". . .  
  
Since that day we lived in pain  
  
Our dreams betrayed again  
  
-  
  
Five hundred years I've slept  
  
Hearing her screaming in my head  
  
Haunting me, even though she was dead  
  
She came back, watching me  
  
Holding me down for an eternity  
  
-  
  
The horrible web of illusions  
  
Spun between us so much darkness and despair  
  
Broken the bond that no time can ever repair  
  
But inside she never saw, never trusted me  
  
And so we were fated, never meant to be  
  
-  
  
I promised her so long ago  
  
I love her and always so  
  
But now I don't know just what to think. . .  
  
-  
  
I vowed with her, always her and me  
  
But when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
I don't care anymore what promises I break  
  
So long as I'm with you  
  
As long as you can really see  
  
And see, deep inside, see the real me  
  
-  
  
I'm waiting for you to look  
  
And believe in that I can see  
  
That I want you  
  
That you may want me  
  
That we may have always been meant to be  
  
-  
  
I couldn't decide  
  
Trying not to think of you  
  
But dreaming deep inside  
  
I couldn't see the blurry images  
  
-  
  
I believe in you  
  
To live or die  
  
She was taking over me  
  
I believe in you, that you can stop this from happening again  
  
That we will be bonded forever, immune to this pain  
  
-  
  
I'm waiting for you to look  
  
And believe in that I can see  
  
That I want you  
  
That you may want me  
  
That we may have always been meant to be  
  
-  
  
I'd give up everything to be with you  
  
I want to be by your side  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You've taken over me  
  
-  
  
I believe that you can see  
  
See and heal the wounded feelings  
  
She left scarred in my heart  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'm waiting for the day  
  
You believe in me too  
  
*~*~*  
  
For those who have no poetic sense at all, the "she" is referring to Kikyô and the "you" is referring to Kagome, although you could edit out the 17th- 20th stanzas and switch the "she" and "you" from Kikyô-Kagome to Kagome- Kikyô.  
  
Review, please.  
  
~Sango 


End file.
